


Love/fic_(1)

by MeheShota



Category: Battle Spirits Series (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeheShota/pseuds/MeheShota
Relationships: Toppa Bashin/Meganeko





	Love/fic_(1)

Meganeko e Bashin estavam em um encontro:

Meganeko: "Sabe o que eu mais gosto em você?"

Bashin: "O quê?"

Meganeko: "Seu sorriso!"

Bashin: "E se eu começar a sorrir assim:" *Dá um sorriso de psicopata*

Meganeko: *depression begins*


End file.
